The Reunion They Were Both Waiting For
by Mikaylaknutson
Summary: Plot: Sam and Dean have been through one hunt after another until Dean's deal arrives. Sam would do anything and everything just to help his big brother, Sadly, sam was to late.


**Plot:** Sam and Dean have been through one hunt after another until Dean's deal arrives. Sam would do anything and everything just to help his big brother, Sadly, sam was to late.

**CHAPTER 1**

**FOUR MONTHS**

Dean woke up coughing really harsh like, in a brown pine box, all he had with him was his phone and a lighter in his pocket. Dean started to yell ,"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME OUT OF HERE."Dean wore a white shirt and a light brown jacket with blue jeans,he also has dark brown hair. Dean decided to punch the pine box until he was free, once he was free, dirt started to fall in as he was digging himself out. Dean made it out using all he had to get free, When dean stepped out he looked at his surroundings, all dean seen was trees lying on the ground in a circle accept the spot where he was laying. Dean was alert and taken aback on where he was so he decided to walk until he got to a gas station so he can clean up and get what he needs.

Sam on the other hand was in a hotel room not far from where dean was "buried", with a girl named chrissy. Now chrissy, decided to order a pizza and sam went to go take a shower. Sam is very tall, has brown hair, is wearing a plaid jacket, white t-shirt, with blue jeans and black shoes. All sam could think about was what the dogs did to his big brother and that he could never see dean again. Sam missed all the cases that they went on together even the practical joking between them. Sam's main focus is to get dean back without making a deal of his own.

Dean was at a gas station in the phone booth trying to call Bobby singer, which dean considers a second father to him and sam. Bobby answers and he says " who is this", Dean says "Bobby it's me dean", Bobby says "yea right" and hangs up. Dean tries again and this time Bobby says "look if you don't stop i will find you and kill you stop calling this number." Dean looked at the phone with this are you for real look on his face, so he put the phone down went inside the gas station, found some water, food and money. The next thing dean knows there was this loud sound coming from the t.v. and radio, Dean reaches for the salt and starts to put it on the windows until it got louder. All of a sudden the glass broke from the windows.

Dean goes outside sees a car and starts hotwiring it, and takes off to Bobby's. Bobby is tall wears a hat that has the singer logo on it, also wears a plaid jacket and a black t-shirt, with blue jeans and brown construction boots. Dean makes it to Bobby's knocks on the door, Bobby answers and gives dean a dumbfounded look and says "i don't believe it is that really you dean," Dean nods his head and says "yes it's me," Bobby still didn't believe it so he took holy water, and a few other things and dean didn't flinch. Dean grabs a silver blade, and said " if i was either would i grab this blade and cut myself to prove to you that i'm real, and that's what dean did. Bobby knew right then and there that it was in fact dean and he was crying tears of joy and they both embraced.

Dean goes to Bobby's computer and start to track sam's phone. Dean finds him and him and bobby make there way to sam. Dean and Bobby go to the hotel room sam is staying, Dean gives a shaky breath looks at bobby for encouragement, Bobby puts his hand on dean's shoulder and says"go for it boy". Dean nods and knocks on the door hoping sam is behind that door so they can have a reunion for themselves. Instead a short girl with black hair answers with a stern/angry look and say," where is it", Dean says "where's what", and she says " the pizza that takes two guys to deliver", Dean looks at bobby and back at the girl and says "i think we got the wrong room. As she starts to close the door sam comes out with wet hair and says "hey" but cut himself off and sees booby and dean.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes seeing his big brother not that far from him. Dean looks at sam and says "heya sammy", and starts to walk toward him, sam on the other hand had a different idea he grabbed his blade and went to attack dean, Bobby and dean grabbed the blade and dean said " you didn't do this and sam said "do what". Bobby said in a real calm voice " it's him sam it's really him, hes checked out i did the same thing sam trust me". Sam starts to freak out, Dean says "i know i look fantastic huh". Sam smiles a teary smile, and goes and hugs his big brother. Sam and Dean were both really happy to be back with each other.

Sam and Dean and Bobby went to this barn to summon this angel named castiel, so they can get some answers. Castiel is tall, has black hair, wears a white shirt, a long greyish trench coat with black pants and black shoes. What they found out just blew their minds. After that Sam and Dean went back to the hotel to talk sand try to get back what they missed. Sam wanted to know what happened while dean was down there but, sam knew that dean would tell him when dean was ready so sam didn't push it. Dean was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, all of a sudden he started to get flashbacks from when he was down there, he didn't like them one bit.

Sam and Dean were glad to be back together, and both ready to do what they love to do. They were also glad to have **THE REUNION THEY WERE BOTH WAITING FOR**.

**HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY SECOND FANFICTION. I DID THIS ONE FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 1 LAZARUS RISING, I TRIED MY HARDEST NOT TO PUT THE WHOLE EPISODE IN. I WANTED TO DO THIS ONE CAUSE I READ SO MANY OF THEM BEFORE AND I KEPT ON TELLING MYSELF MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL DO MY OWN, NOW THAT I DID I COULDN'T BE MORE GLAD. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS ONE JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT THANKS AGAIN GUYS. **


End file.
